Teachers Pet
by animeloverjanet
Summary: Oh no! Ichigo is failing his math class and need to pass it in order to graduate with his class! can his teacher help him study or will they both be to distracted with one another?
1. Chapter 1

Teachers Pet!

By: animeloverjanet

Hello people this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! and please comment!

Warning: this contains yaoi (boy x boy) with Grimmjow x Ichigo from Bleach as the couple!

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS! AND I DO NOT GAIN PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION!

"Fuck" was all I, Ichigo Kurosaki could say when I left my councilor's office to stare down at a piece of paper that held my current grade's on it. I was doing well in everything except math, which was the one subject that I just happen to need to pass if I wanted to graduate with my class of 2013! And I just had to graduate! I just have to! Otherwise how can I even show my face to my family?

I let out a long sigh and stood in front of my math class reluctantly opening the door to revile my teacher alone in the class room behind his desk grading papers. I would never admit this out loud but I found my teacher Mr. Jaegerjaquez very attractive, I mean who wouldn't be, the guy was fucken sexy!

First off, he had dark, deep, blue eyes that matched his light blue hair and somehow always seemed to wave perfectly around his head, with a couple of strands hanging in front of his face.

And second he had an amazing body with his broad shoulders, a defined six pack that was clearly visible through his white V-neck T-shirt, and nice built legs that had him tower 6ft tall. And even though he had an intimidating aura and he would kick your ass at the stupidest things you could think of and it only seemed to make him much more interesting to me…For some odd reason.

I shook the thoughts out of my head when started a path towards my teacher's desk and I saw him look up at me in surprise, which quickly changed when he smirked at me with a weird twinkle in his eye. I felt my face heat up instantly as he looked at me revealing his huge toothy grin

"Well, well, well, how may I help you, Kurosaki?" Mr. Jeagerjaquez said filled with interest and a hint of humor.

I stared at him confused by the change in his voice from the one I heard in class everyday but decided to ignore it as I realized I had more important things to worry about. I handed the paper to him as I spoke in a curious voice "Hey Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I was wondering if there was any extra credit class work I could do or something, so I could pass your class by the end of the semester."

Mr. Jaegerjaquez took a looked at my paper with a disapproving look on his face, but the twinkle in his eye only grew bigger. I suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I tried to think of different scenarios to guess what my instincts were telling me but I was pulled from my thoughts again when Mr. Jaegerjaquez spoke to me again.

"Well im not sure if I could give you enough extra credit work to get you to a passing grade, unless you..." Mr. Jaegerjaquez stopped talking mid sentence as he looked up at me with a deniable smirk on his face "Hmmm never mind." He said suddenly and looked away from me. I got angry and figured groveling would have to be the way to go.

"Unless what? Please Mr. Jaegerjaquez I'll do anything to pass" I said desperately trying to change his mind

"Well when you put it like that I do have something in mind for you" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said excitingly his eyes growing bigger with lust. He looked at me and waited to see if I got the hint yet and I gulped as I realized the situation I was getting into. But I had to pass… it would kill my dad and sisters if I didn't and it would be one cold day in hell before I let them down. I shook off my fear and tried to answer with confidence.

"Umm…I'll do my best with what ever you have in mind M-Mr. Jaegerjaquez"

"Oh really?" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said confidently

"Yeah really" I said back to him with the same tone of voice.

"Well then, in that case ill show you who you belong to now. It will be our personal contract." Mr. Jaegerjaquez said smirking as he stood up and walked towards me. I looked at Mr. Jaegerjaquez confused but soon realized what he wanted to do to me. I tried to get away but by the time I processed the information it was too late and I didn't have enough time to react when he suddenly got me by my wrist and threw me on his desk pinning me down with his body weight.

I squirmed and tried to get up but was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. I gasped at the unexpected and unexplainable feeling that gnawed at my body and Mr. Jaegerjaquez took his chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. He pulled me by the part of my waist that leaned over the desk and pressed our bodies together creating friction in our northern regions. I did my best to fight back but once I realized that I would never win I just gave up and kissed him back putting my arms around his neck.

Mr. Jaegerjaquez let out a moan of approval as I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his face closer to me. The kiss seemed to last forever but it finally ended when we needed air. I let in a wanting gasp of air and expected to catch my breath but instead Mr. Jaegerjaquez savagely attacked my neck slowly moving my shirt so that way my right shoulder and the top half of my chest was showing. I was dazed and tried to control the moans that left my body but immediately forgot about it as a sharp pain hit my chest.

I looked up at my chest to find Mr. Jaegerjaquez biting and sucking at the source of my pain. And I was pissed! The son of a bitch was biting me and it was not pleasant! Then finally after a minute or two Mr. Jeagerjaquez stopped and looked at his latest piece of work smiling down at me. Then he slowly licked my chest and slid his tongue up my neck and to my ear.

"Now listen to me, Kurosaki" Mr. Jaegerjaquez whispered into my ear with a purr "This mark I put on your chest is from me, and don't you fucken forget that." I heard him speak possessively to me but soon forgot when his siren voice appeared again "This mark is **our** personal connection and contract to each other, which means that if you want to pass you gotta do exactly what I say, when I say it, got that?" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said finally finished with his little commentary.

His voice was full of authority, dominance, and possessiveness that it was hard to disagree with him but even so I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face but was once again interrupted by Mr. Jaegerjaquez when he rubbed our members together. My instant response was a moan as I unconsciously tightened my hold around my teacher's neck pulling myself up towards him. I heard him chuckle softly in my ear and whispered "Yeah, you got it."

I realized what happened and instantly let go of Mr. Jaegerjaquez hitting my head against his desk with a loud *thump*. "OW" I screamed loudly as I put my hand to the back of my head in a sense to rub the pain away. I heard Mr. Jaegerjaquez laugh at my sudden reaction and scowled at him "shut up bastard" I said annoyed when pushed myself off of Mr. Jaegerjaquez desk to walk out of the class room.

I almost made it away scott free till I was stopped by a sudden person barrier that quickly got in my path. "Where the fuck, do you think your going?" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said excitedly, slowly making his way towards me.

"What the hell does it look like I'm going?! I'm leaving" I said annoyed by the little game Mr. Jaegerjaquez was playing

But Mr. Jaegerjaquez only smirked at me and said. "But we haven't discussed your work yet, **Ichigo.**"

I froze as he used my first name instead of last name and quickly adverted my eyes away from my teacher. It just sounded so different when he said it, hell it made me feel different when he said it, but right now was not the time for my lust to take over! I had to focus! I can't let my guard down. I quickly thought of something else when I felt my face getting hotter at the sudden thought of doing unspoken things with my teacher. *_Fuck I better not be blushing_* I thought to myself as I questioned his response

"Well can you hurry up and tell me what I have to do already so I can go home to my family, I'm pretty sure there worried by now" I said angrily

Mr. Jaegerjaquez smirk only grew wider as he looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Oh really?" he said teasingly "I guess that apartment that you live in on Ripley St. is just for show then, right?" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said fully aware of my schedule and laughed at my facial reaction. How did he know I left home?! How?!

I stared at Mr. Jaegerjaquez shocked that he even knew I moved out of my family's house let alone knew I lived in an apartment complex on Ripley St.. Nobody knew that, not even my friends, I only trusted my dad and sisters with that information but apparently that didn't work. I finally found my voice as I questioned my teacher "H-How the hell do you know that?"

Mr. Jaegerjaquez smile only seemed to get bigger and watched as he walked at an agonizing slow pace up to me only to put his face inches away from mine. I held my breath and watched his face slowly leaned down to whisper into my ear "I have my ways, Ichigo." He said teasingly then licked my ear sending a pleasurable shudder down my spine.

"You bastard." I said angrily then felt my teacher bit my ear in response

When Mr. Jaegerjaquez was done he moved his head back to my face so that way we made eye contact "Now Ichigo is that anyway to talk to your teacher" He said playfully trying to get a rise out of me. I stared him down and got ready to attack the guy but suppressed the urge as I tried to keep my anger under control, who knows what the consequence would be.

I finally gathered up my courage and spoke "Is this any way to treat your student Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" I said annoyed and flustered at the same time

Mr. Jaegerjaquez seemed to understand my annoyance and stood to his full height answering my question in a lust filled voice "there will be a note tomorrow morning at 8:20 with some** items** and a list of instructions inside the compartment of your desk. That's when you will be able to know what your extra credit will be, until then the fun will be put off**. For** **now.**" His teacher said with a smirk on his face and moved out of my way to leave a small opening for me to walk through in-between him and a desk.

I blinked confused by his words but decided to just go with my teacher's idea and try to slip through the opening he left before he suddenly had a change of heart. I quickly walked past Mr. Jaegerjaquez and almost made it to the door before I felt something grab my wrist and stop my escape.

"What now!" I said angrily as I turned to look at Mr. Jaegerjaquez

"What? I don't even get a kiss good-bye" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said questioningly. I stared at him in disbelief but he put my doubts to rest when he forcibly pulled me towards him and caught me in his arms. I tried to catch my balance but was planted on a student's desk instead.

I looked at and was surprised by his strength when he quickly leaned closer to me taking complete advantage of my shocked state and wrapped one arm around my waist while he used his other hand to hold my face in place.

I sat on the desk trying to keep the heat I felt from rising as I felt his hot lips touch mine. but quickly failed when I let my mouth move in tune with Mr. Jaegerjaquez. I went to the same position I did last time placing my arms around his neck and placing my hands in his hair. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip as he begged me for entrance. I submissively opened my mouth to him and we began a wet sword battle with our tongues setting us into a combat of pure dominance.

Mr. Jaegerjaquez pulled me closer to him and tilted my head up a little sending his tongue deeper inside my mouth reluctantly giving him the dominance he had been searching for. My lungs cried in agony at the loss of air and it didn't take long till we both broke off the kiss and let our loud pants fill the room as we leaned our forheads together.

"I should go" I said sadly when I finally broke off the silence that filled the air around us

"I know" Mr. Jaegerjaquez said in the same sad tone looking at me with a longing expression. We both got lost in each other's eyes and instantly felt drawn to one another as we locked our lips together like a pair of magnets, starting exactly where we left off.

After a couple more heated kisses and pleasurable friction Mr. Jaegerjaquez finally decided to walk me to the door and we said our good byes as he reluctantly let me leave the class room. I walked home to my apartment and when I arrived I changed out of my uniform and into some comfortable sweats while I stared at my reflection in the mirror looking at the huge bright mark on the right side of my chest. I touched it lightly and winced at the pain. Apparently it would take a while before this one would go away so I decided to look at the other red dots all over my neck and chest and dame did he leave some marks. I decided to put some spoons in the freezer so that I could get ride of the smaller ones faster and tried to concentrate on other important things, but my thoughts kept going to Mr. Jaegerjaquez and his sexy body, experienced mouth, and….OMG! _Wait a second! Mr. Jaegerjaquez?! As in my math teacher Mr. Jaegerjaquez?! Oh fuck! I just made out and got hicky's from my math teacher! I was so caught up with the kissing and other crap that I forgot he was my teacher for a sec! Aw shit, and I practically agreed to do more the next time we saw each other. Dame it I'm in some deep shit here!_

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!

PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY FOR CHAPTER TWO! AND PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS AND BE HONEST I WANT TO IMPROVE SO TELL ME MY MISTAKES!

THANK YOU! =D


	2. Show Time

Teachers Pet!

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THANK YOU!

I tapped angrily on my desk in my math class's empty classroom while I waited for Mr. Jaegerjaquez (or Grimmjow as he wanted me too call him from now on) to show up. This bastard was taking his sweet ** time! I looked up at the clock, *hmm 8:20 like he said, so where is he?* I thought curiously. I started to calm down until I had the sudden urge to look back down at the piece of paper that held my fate. I glared at the paper in my hand hoping that if I stared at it long enough it would go away, but to my disappointment it stayed completely unharmed in my hands with a list of my "instructions":

_*Hello there Ichigo, my rules are quite simple and all I ask is that:_

1. You are not allowed to flirt with, date, or see any other guy on the side while we are together.

2. You must call me Grimmjow instead of , but only when were alone; don't be stupid.

3. You must report every day to my classroom after school, and every Friday you will come with me to my house.

And I've decided to give you this key, an opportunity for you to put on a show. I'll give you points in your grade if you are good, so make sure you follow these rules...otherwise you're going to lose points on your grade.

-Grimmjow*  
  
my anger suddenly rose the moment I read the note again. *Damn It! Why does stupid crap always seem to find a way into my life?!* I thought to myself, bewildered as my anger shot through me at the thought.

"Ok, calm down Ichigo." I said to myself as calmly as I could while I took in deep breaths to keep my temper at bay. I closed my eyes and kept to my breathing exercise, slowly relaxing my muscles. I opened my eyes a couple minutes later and was startled to be greeted by Mr. Jaegerjaquez with his trademark grin.

"What th-" I started to say but was interrupted by a sudden pain in my leg, when out of instinct; I jumped up only to be stopped by the desk. I yelled as I grabbed my leg, rubbing at it until the stinging sensation went away. I scowled at Mr. Jaegerjaquez and tried to get out of my desk properly this time, but quickly fell back down into my seat. Then a hand suddenly pulled me down.

I struggled against Grimmjow's vice grip on my shoulder, but it seemed impossible to move. I finally decided to pull out my legs and slide away but was intercepted with his leg squishing both of mine to one of the desk legs.

I scowled at my teacher and crossed my arms over my chest when I realized that escaping was futile. I stared at but froze when his face slowly grew closer and closer to mine, leaving his mouth inches away from mine. "Now is that anyway to greet your teacher, Ichigo?" He said teasingly, letting his tongue outline my lips.

I tried to keep my face from burning red at the sudden action but failed; shedding away a layer of my pride. I tried to gain my composure and follow the list he left me, trying to think of what to do next…. *oh* I thought to myself *that will work*. I smiled and tried not to laugh as I gained some extra credit points.

"Well is that any way to greet your student, Grimmjow?" I said just as teasingly while I leaned in closer to him and outlined his lip, like he did mine. I smiled as I tried to keep my excitement down when I felt him shiver and grab ahold of my arm. I stared wide eyed at him as he unexpectedly pulled me out of my desk and grinded our hips together. I knew he was telling me with his body language that I was being rewarded for my good behavior, so I let out a moan of approval as I grabbed his shoulders for support.

I tried to move my head to the side to escape the heat that was threatening to cover my face. Then, suddenly I felt Mr. Jaegerjaquez tongue begins to roam my neck, nipping and kissing random spots. I felt his tongue go from the corner of my lip, to my jaw line, then to my neck, and then back up, slowly steering his way to my ear.

When Grimmjow made it to his destination he nibbled on my ear lobe causing an instant reaction to my hands that automatically pulled him closer to me as I quietly moaned in his ear. The lust was so overwhelming until I realized *Hey! What the ** am I doing?!* That thought resonated throughout my body until I quickly realized my actions and let go of him. I tried to push him away but was interrupted by a chuckle that rang in my ear, successfully sending a shiver of pure pleasure down my spine. I tried to strangle a soft moan that was ripping at my throat as it begged to be let out of its confinements and hit Grimmjow's ear, bringing unknown pleasure to his body.

"Why are you holding back?" Grimmjow said teasingly, trying to keep the sane part of my mind at bay.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about!" I said weakly, trying my best to sound as manly as possible.

I felt Grimmjow smile when his lips were suddenly placed on mine, giving me a mind blowing kiss that would haunt my dreams forever. After our kiss I saw smile widen at my blush. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ichigo, I know you want this." he growled out teasingly as he pointed a finger at his figure. "And I know this because if you didn't, then you wouldn't have showed up to my classroom, especially since you're dressed up to show off that sexy ** body to me. How bout' it?" he said confidently, slightly blowing in my direction at a failed attempt to cool down my face.

I stood there shocked as I saw his mark hit my bull's eye, so what if I dressed to impress? I wanted to show off my body too! I looked down at my tight jeans, black converse shoes, and a tight black V neck shirt, then I looked back up at Grimmjow.

I smiled deviously at the thought that he couldn't have me, but as soon as it came, that's how fast it left. Grimmjow bent forward a little more and blew into my face again. I was fine at first but then his scent hit Me.*ah he smelled so good* I said dreamily to myself *like a chocolate fountain filled with bananas and strawberries* I smiled and almost got lost in his scent until, *wait what?! I did not just think that! Chocolate, bananas, what the**?!*

Grimmjow saw me fighting to gain control again when I tried to move my face, but he grabbed ahold of my chin, forcing me to make eye contact. I looked up at him with a deep scowl but froze as I saw him smile deviously down at me. It was so big it would even put the joker's smile to shame. I tried to pull away and think of a way to get out of the classroom, but I was over powered when I felt my head tilt up to watch Mr. Jaegerjaquez close the space between us.

I felt my face burn red as Mr. Jaegerjaquez brushed his lips against mine. We both groaned quietly into each other's lips at the sudden contact when I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us even closer to one another. Man I wanted to kiss him so bad! I grab at that blue hair of his while his hands roamed across my body. I look into his eyes and see the same raw lust I felt, and was positive that he was seeing it in my eyes too. He leaned away and let go of my chin so he could gently cup my face. That's when I saw something twinkle in his eyes. It wasn't lust that I was staring at anymore, it was a look that I've never ever seen before. It seemed deeper than that, way deeper.

I felt something tug at my heart strings that moment, and for a second it felt like I actually cared about my teacher, and he cared about me as well. Like there was no one else in the school but us. I felt Grimmjow's hands guide my face closer to his, "You know I've wanted you for a very long time..Ichigo" then his lips touched mine for a chaste kiss.

DING! DONG!

"Fucken Bitch!" Grimmjow said angrily at the school bell for ringing at the worst possible moment ever, even I was a bit upset.  
He sighed and reluctantly let me go and placed a kiss on my forehead. "We will finish this later." He said, but this time he was back to smiling at me with a lust filled gaze. I scowled at him while I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom to go to my first period class.

My classes were going by pretty fast today and it only seemed like a blink of an eye before my friends and I were already on the rooftop eating lunch. Rukia and Renji were having some argument about who could poke a hole in their juice box faster, while Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu were talking about how well their studies were going.

I however was thinking about Grimmjow! *Did I really just say his name?!* I thought to myself as I stared at the sky looking for an unknown answer in the clouds. After a while I realized that I needed a plan to figure out what to do next period. I tried to think of an excuse to get out of class but my thoughts were suddenly destroyed when the bell rang for class.

DING! DONG!

After hearing the bell I quietly cursed at it for ringing at another bad moment as my friends and I quickly gathered our trash and threw it away and quietly went down the stairs to go back to our classrooms. I said good bye to my friends and met up with Shiro so we could go to our 5th period class together. I walked into the classroom with Shiro and was surprised when it was dark in the classroom, but decided to ignore it as I took my seat in the back next to the black covered up windows.

The bell rang again to let the students know it was time for the classes to start and we all sat quietly when we saw a dark figure move up to the front of the room to speak. "Ok class, today were going to be watching a video on the equations that we have been reviewing recently. It is rather long, so it will consume two periods. We will be watching this today and tomorrow." Grimmjow nonchalantly explained. He then paused to let the class whoop and give high fives to their friends before he continued again, "Now it will not be just an easy A, you also have a sheet of paper in your desk that will have questions about the video which will count as your nine weeks test grade, as well as another test grade." Grimmjow paused again to let the students boo and complain about the work.

Grimmjow chuckled before he spoke and said, "Ok, if you guys don't want to do this we can have a fifty question test on everything you should have learned in the year and see how that goes." Almost everyone in the class spoke at once as soon as he stopped talking. "NO!" Grimmjow chuckled again before he spoke, "Now you all know the rules; no talking, texting, or moving around when the video starts, and I'm serious! If I even see a head turn around to look at another desk your ** is mine. Besides you all remember the last time someone ** me off during a video." Grimmjow said calmly but with a voice full of authority and seriousness. The whole class shuddered at their teacher's threat and stayed perfectly quiet while we all remembered what happened to the poor student who ** off our teacher.

He was texting during a video we were watching on fractions and Grimmjow told him to put the phone away, but the student looked up at him and said, "It's a free country, I can do whatever the ** I want," and smiled confidently at Grimmjow but instantly regretted his actions when he saw the look on his teacher's face. Grimmjow was furious, so he grabbed the kid's phone and threw it across the room, smashing it into little bitty pieces before turning on the student and lifting him by his collar before speaking to him.

"I don't give a rat's ** if this is a free country! When I tell you to do something you better start **en doing it before I add you as a part of the architecture! You got that you **en twit?!" The student looked scared shitless as Grimmjow pulled him of his feet and threw him on the floor. "Now get out of my classroom before I beat the living ** out of you!" Grimmjow angrily pointed at the door and the student nearly crashed into it as he tried to open it and leave.

No one even laughed at the scene because we were afraid that he would turn around and scare us half to death, or even worse, kick our asses. And let me tell you that was the last time someone ever disobeyed Grimmjow and his rules; even Shiro listens to him, which is very rare since he doesn't take ** from anyone and likes to do his own thing wether people like it or not. We were all brought back from our thoughts when Grimmjow told us to grab the paper in our desk as he pressed play on the video screen.

The class opened their desks obediently and took out a piece of paper. I however sat there confused as I looked down to see a folded up piece of paper instead of the questions that he said would be there. I curiously grabbed the paper and opened it.

*_Hello Ichigo, instead of filling out the questions for the video like the rest of the class, I thought you could put on a little show of your own. Enjoy! Oh and p.s. this counts as your test grade and nine weeks test as well so you better make this a fucken good show. ;) Good luck_!*

I stared at the paper in shock and confusion, tilting my head to the side to see if Grimmjow was looking in my general direction or not. Oh boy, he was definitely looking my way! He even tilted his chair in a way that nobody could see his face but me. I frowned and sadly opened my desk again and searched around for something that might give me another hint. I finally found a strawberry blow pop. What the heck was I supposed to do with this?! *How the hell am I supposed to put on a show with this?* I thought angrily to myself.

I stared at it for a good minute and started to smile deviously at the lollipop when it finally clicked *Oh this is going to be good.*


	3. Tasty Lollipops

Tasty Lollipops

Authors note:

I am sorry and I wanted to apologize for taking so long to post I just had a bunch of school work and since it's my last year in high school everyone is on me about passing my classes so I was pretty busy but hopefully this chapter makes up for it ^^ now enjoy the awesome grimichi love! WARNING YAOI WITH GIRMMJOW X ICHIGO! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS!

Last chapter

I stared at the paper in shock and confusion, tilting my head to the side to see if Grimmjow was looking in my general direction or not. Oh boy, he was definitely looking my way! He even tilted his chair in a way that nobody could see his face but me. I frowned and sadly opened my desk again and searched around for something that might give me another hint. I finally found a strawberry blow pop. What the heck was I supposed to do with this?! *How the hell am I supposed to put on a show with this?* I thought angrily to myself.

I stared at it for a good minute and started to smile deviously at the lollipop when it finally clicked *Oh this is going to be good.*I thought happily to myself.

Now

I leaned back and let my back rest on the seat as I moved my body slightly to the left so that way it looked like I was watching the video and at the same time was clearly visible to Grimmjow. I smiled as I pulled out the lollipop and put it in front of me, I untwisted the top of the wrapper with my mouth while I slowly unwrapped the rest of it with my finger.

By the time I unwrapped the lollipop I pressed it against my lip as twisted it letting it shine in the light before I put it in my mouth and swirled it around a bit. I looked at Grimmjow with such a lust filled gaze that even I noticed the subtle shiver go down his spine. I smiled at his reaction and kept eye contact. I pulled half of the lollipop out so that way he could see the tongue action going on as the lollipop twisted in and out of my mouth.

After I was done with that I pulled out the lollipop again and coated my lips with the wet, sticky, candy and popped my lips at Grimmjow, who only seemed to sink deeper and deeper into his seat trying his best not to lose control at my twirling tongue. Mine and Grimmjow's eye contact never faltered so I decided to do something unexpected.

I smiled and opened my legs slowly trying not to bring any attention to myself while Grimmjow looked at me questioningly trying to understand my sudden movement. I just smiled at him as I popped the lollipop in my mouth again and tossed my head back a bit to reveal some of my neck and I put one hand on my knee. Grimmjow didn't understand until my hand slowly started to move upwards letting my hand glide over my thigh and lay it on my package. I began making sexy faces at him at every touch I gave myself, trying to look as desperate as possible.

I pulled out the lollipop from my mouth and looked at Grimmjow with a pleading gaze. Lipping his name I squeezed my package slightly jerking my hips at the motion as I lipped his name again tilting my head back in false pleasure. I even made myself pant for effect. In a minute I brought my head back up to look at Grimmjow and smiled at what I saw. My teacher was sitting there biting his bottom lip and giving me a look that said I was lucky there were students around otherwise he would have fucked me into the desk right then and there.

I grinned at Grimmjow and put the lollipop back in my mouth and bobbed my head back and forth making bumps in my cheeks from time to time as I watched my teacher unfold in front of me. Ha who's laughing now Grimmjow, that's right me! In the one bringing you to your knees and making you fill with pleasure. And when I'm done with you nobody will be able to fulfill them but me, my smile grew wider at the thought and I blew a kiss in the air to Grimmjow.

Ding! Dong!

Everyone in the class put their papers in there bag and started to walk out while I just grabbed my bag. I got up and looked at Grimmjow one last time before I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth, lick it, then put it back and watched him flinch in his seat. I smiled as I made a path towards Shiro and we walked out of the class room together.

I went the rest of the day happy as could be eating the lollipop slowly so that way I could still have the flavor in my mouth for when I met Grimmjow after school. The afternoon classes went by quickly as well and before I knew it I was back in front of my math class confidently pulling the door open to find Grimmjow right there with his stuff and about to open the door. Was he going to leave?

He smiled at me and closed the door behind him so that way we were both standing outside. I stared at him questioningly but he ignored me and grabbed my arm pulling me into the teacher's parking lot. After steering me in the right direction we stopped in front of his black, two-door, leather seated, Camero. I stared at his car; it was nice even if it was an older model.

I stood their as I eyed his car as if it were the last meal on the planet. Man it looked good and I mean people would kill for this car did a teacher even get a car like this cause it did not look cheap.

"Well are you going to get in it or are you just going to stare at it?" Grimmjow said to me while he opened up the driver seat door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" I said to him as I shoot myself from my thoughts and opened the passenger seat to sit down. I widened my eyes as I shifted in my seat, man this is the most comfortable car seat I ever sat in, Dame this is nice. I smiled and leaned into the chair humming softly to myself as I enjoyed the comfort. Grimmjow must have noticed this cause he started to laugh

"What?" I said questioningly as I threw him my scowl

"Nothing, nothing, I just didn't think you would like the seat so much." Grimmjow said before he barked out another laugh.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, just drive!"

"Ok, ok I'm going" he said as he chuckled one last time

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked him curiously, I was so distracted by the seat I completely forgot he didn't tell me where he was taking me. Grimmjow smiled and looked at me "you'll see"

Grimmjow turned on the radio and told me I could listen to whatever I wanted too. So I put on my favorite music channel and sat back enjoying the seat as I rocked my hips a couple of times at a good song that would come on the radio and jammed out. I could have sworn Grimmjow looked at me a couple of times and bit his lip but I just ignored it since I was having way too much fun with the seat and music.

In 20 minutes we showed up to a house that was not small or big it was just a two story house with a nice lawn and a balcony in the front and back of the second story with all at the balcony entrances leading into one room. And the best part was the house was fairly secluded. There were huge trees surrounding the house so that way no unseen eyes could peek at the house or take unwanted pictures at the people inside.

We parked in the driveway and we walked up to the door. Grimmjow pulled out his keys and found the perfect one to slip into the key hole and open the door as Grimmjow and I both walked into the house.

"So is this your house?" I said questioningly as I walked into the home turning to the left to see the kitchen, then turning to my right to see the living room, and then looking straight ahead at the end of the hall way to see a pair of stairs.

"Yep" Grimmjow said deviously as I heard a click sound. I turned around and noticed that the click sound was him locking the dead bolt to the door " And now nobody can get in the way between me and you" Grimmjow said filled with lust as he remembered the lollipop and my car rocking hips. *_Oh crap_* I thought to myself as I started to back away from him.

I turned around to run but he just grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and with long strides that seemed impossible to match he walked down the hallway and climbed up the steps that lead to the second floor. At the top of the steps was another door that blocked off the entire second floor. Grimmjow pulled out his keys again and opened the door.

I wanted to fight back but when I looked at the stairs below me I decided against it. I heard another click and before I knew it we were in the second floor, I thought there would be multiple doors and rooms but when we entered it seemed that the entire second floor was one big ass room with a bed in the top center against a wall, a hot tub at the right far end of the room, and a bar in the far left side of the room.

I was in such shock by the room that I didn't notice Grimmjow was moving until he stopped and dropped me on top of his king size bed. I looked up at him and tried to scowl but was overpowered by his lust filled gaze as he leaned down and breathed on my face.

"Are you ready? Ichigo" Grimmjow said as he started to unbutton his shirt. I froze as his upper torso was reviled letting his defined chest and six pack make an imprint in my mind. I continued to stare and before I knew it my hand shot up to touch his chest and slowly bring my hand down to his abdomen.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed my chin so he could tilt my head so that we made eye contact "I'll take that as a yes" He said desperately and then kissed me.

The moment our lips touched, and I felt the heat engulf me, I wrapped my arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled myself up towards him. The heat was over powering and before I knew it he wrapped his arm around my waist and the other hand was going under my shirt to feel my back. I loved it, all of it, and I made him moan in approval as I ground our hips together. In too short of a time we broke off our kiss and began to pant.

"Grimmjow" I moaned as he suddenly made eye contact with me. I tried to hide the lust that was overpowering me and Grimmjow gave me the same look except he wasn't hold it back he had accepted that heat head on. But his eyes shifted again and for the second time today I couldn't figure out what it was, but my thought was interrupted by Grimmjow's voice "Oh, Ichigo...You have no idea how long I've waited for this" Grimmjow said passionately as he locked our lips again into another heated kiss.

*_Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?!_* I thought to myself as I clung to Grimmjow and his dominating body.


	4. Beauty in making Love

Beauty in making Love

Authors note:

Surprise update! Hey guys I felt bad for not posting sooner so I came up with this chapter for you guy's a little sooner than planed! I mixed it up though and this time it's in Grimmjow's point of view as he makes sweet love to our uke Ichigo 3 how awesome is that?! And! I would also love to thank my supporters, Beta's, and readers for encouraging me to continue my story this is for all of you and you know who you are readers, now, Enjoy =D

Last Chapter

"Grimmjow" I moaned as he suddenly made eye contact with me. I tried to hide the lust that was overpowering me and Grimmjow gave me the same look except he wasn't hold it back he had accepted that heat head on. But his eyes shifted again and for the second time today I couldn't figure out what it was, but my thought was interrupted by Grimmjow's voice "Oh, Ichigo...You have no idea how long I've waited for this" Grimmjow said passionately as he locked our lips again into another heated kiss.

*_Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?!_* I thought to myself as I clung to Grimmjow and his dominating body.

Now

Thoughts coursed through my head as I kissed Ichigo and felt his body cling to me for balance. Oh how long have I waited for this moment? I opened my eyes to look at Ichigo and lost myself in his beauty... Way too long I thought to myself and pushed Ichigo so that he laid on his back and I hovered over him.

"Grimmjow" I heard him moan as I started to attack his neck letting my hands roam under his shirt to play with his nipples.

"Yes, Ichigo" I purred back not stopping my pleasurable assaults on his body

"Uhh..Is this..Ahh.. A good idea?" Ichigo moaned out uncontrollably

I stopped for a second and looked up at Him seductively "Of course it is" and I went back to my work. Ichigo cried out when I rubbed our erections together and grabbed ahold of my hair "Grimm" Ichigo moaned. I flinched when he moaned my name and I lost all control grinding down to rub our erections together even harder making Ichigo scream my name louder.

Oh man I have to have him and now I thought to myself as I stopped all my teasing and ripped Ichigo out of all his clothes tossing all the shattered pieces to the floor. "Hey what the hell Grimmjow?! I just bought that outfit!" Ichigo hissed in anger "I'll buy you a new one" I said nonchalantly grabbing Ichigo's beautiful legs and opening them up wide.

Ichigo's face turned red and tried to close his legs "tsk tsk tsk" I said teasingly as I firmly griped his legs " now relax, its ok it will feel good in a little bit" I pointed three fingers at him and Ichigo slowly took my fingers in his mouth letting his skilled tongue trace and suck on my fingers. God this kid was going to drive me nuts.

After I felt my fingers were wet enough I took them from his mouth and dragging Ichigo into a long heated kiss I circled my middle finger around his hole and shoved it inside on him, Ichigo wriggled in discomfort so I quickly added a second and third finger, prepping him as I also started looking for his prostate. Ichigo broke from the kiss and yelped in pain" Grimm...it hurts"

"I know, I know but it's almost over, Ok?"

"Ok..."

I quickly stared up my search thrusting my fingers in and out of Ichigo " dame it where is it?!" I said angrily "where is whAHHH!" Ichigo yelped when I hit his prostate. I smile in triumph and looked at Ichigo "that" I finally let my finger out and aligned myself up not letting Ichigo have a chance to react as I thrusted in.

"AHH Grimm!" Ichigo moaned grabbing ahold of my shoulders for support "Grimm... Harder!"

I smiled wickedly and grabbed ahold of his hips "As you wish" and thrusted in and out of him as fast and hard as I could soaking up all of his moans. Ichigo met my thrusts and moaned out arching his back. Oh how beautiful he looked squirming under me in pleasure. I smiled and started to attack his nipples with my mouth. "Grimmjow! Stop I'm.. I'm gonna cum!"Ichigo moan out thrusting his hips back against mine.

I smiled and grabbed the base of his cock to stop him from cumming and stopped my hard thrusts turning it into a slow agonizing pace. "Grimmjow" Ichigo grabbed ahold of my wrist "let go... I.. I wanna cum"

"Hmmm" I hummed in thought "and what makes you think you've been good enough, Ichigo" I spoke seductively into his ear giving him a hard thrust to his prostate. Ichigo moaned out and looked at me with pleading eyes making me laughed at his need as I thrust hard into him again " well maybe I'll let you...if you beg for it" I said eagerly smiling evilly at him

Ichigo's eyes widened "hell no!" He yelled.

"Oh well then guess you're just never gonna cum then" I said sarcastically in a sad voice and laughed at his anger.

I thrust hard into him a couple more times and heard his moans of want and need "Grimmjow let me..Ahh cum!"

"Not till you beg for it" I said heatedly quickening my pace.

"Ok, ok! Ill beg!" Ichigo moaned out and I stopped my thrusts. All was quiet and it seemed Ichigo was just lying there. "I'm waiting" I stated confidently lowering myself closer to whisper in his ear "And I don't know how long I can hold back"

"I know ass hole calm down!" Ichigo yelled angrily then turned to the side to hide his face "I.. I want it"

I smiled at his embarrassed form "Want what Ichi you gotta be specific" I said seductively pinching his nipple with my free hand and slowly rocking my hips with my squeezes. Ichigo's eyes widened as he let out a loud moan "Ahh I.. I want you to fuck me Grimmjow..Please" Ichigo said embarrassed.

"Hehe hmmmmm.. Sorry Ichigo I just don't think you mean it" I said teasingly and I continued my rough pace again. "Ahhh.. No please Grimmjow! I need to cum! Please!" Ichigo moaned out in a pleading spasm. I grunted and felt my orgasm closing in " just a little longer Ichigo" I grunted out moving my hips more erratically as I felt my orgasm come closer and closer.

I came inside of Ichigo and heard a loud moan of approval from Ichigo when I finally let him cum at the same time I did. I started to feel my energy leave my body so I quickly pulled out of Ichigo and laid down next to him on my bed pulling him into my arms to share a warm embrace.

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm" I said as I kissed Ichigo's forehead tiredly

"I.. I think... I like you.." Ichigo whispered as he hid his face in my chest. I laid there shocked as I felt this overwhelming warmth flood my body and I let out a loud chuckle.

Ichigo looked at me surprised "W-what's so funny?!" Ichigo asked with venom in his voice as he lifted his head to make eye contact with me. I stopped laughing and smiled at Ichigo, loving the cute scowl on his face "I'm just happy I have you half way there" I spoke happily to him

"Half way there?" Ichigo said with confusion in his voice.

I just smiled at Ichigo and raised my hand to cup his face lovingly "Yeah, because I love you Ichigo, and you saying you like me means your half way there to falling in love with me".

Ichigo's face turned red and he looked down at the covers. I laughed again and lifted his head up by his chin and kissed him passionately on the lips then laid down placing him in my arms again

"Good night Ichigo"

"Night Grimmjow"

And we fell asleep with Ichigo hugging me tightly. Just like he should be.


End file.
